ignoralos
by dark buterfly
Summary: -¡ya déjame!- -¡jeff!- pero el grito molesto de slenderman rompió el "reencuentro", "que si jeff avía embarazado jane y slenderman lo quería castrar", "que Nina era la amante quien también esperaba un hijo suyo", o que "slenderman estaba celoso de lo antes mencionado", todos ellos alegando que su teoría era la correcta armando un alboroto en la sala.-¿alguien ha visto mi sanwich?-


Ignóralos, ignóralos, ignóralos…

-¡ven acá niño malcriado!- Grito por ¿décima, treceava vez?, como sea, ni me interesa-¡jeff!

Seguido se oyeron unos pasos correr rápidamente y otro par seguirle de cerca, y no necesitaba despegar la vista del televisor para saber que Jeff hizo enojar a slenderman por sabrá zalgo que razón, tal vez porque otra vez le pinto una cara muy fea con plumones, o tal vez por haber roto algo, o quien sabe, Jeff era muy bueno sacando de quicio al trajeado.

-¡atrápame si puedes!- Se oyó la voz del "temible" asesino, y digo "temible" porque pocos sabemos que en realidad es solo un chico desorientado, rebelde y psicópata, como todos aquí, y que de hecho no es tan malo, solo no lo agás enojar y no preguntes de mas, sencillo.

Me acomodo mejor, en el asiento del sofá cruzando mis piernas en posición de loto, mientras acomodo mis manos con el control en el hueco de las piernas e intento que bowser no mate a Mario.

Un fuerte golpe seco.

Otra vez…

Fruncí el seño y oprimo "reset".

Ignóralos, ignóralos…

-¡AH!- Se oye el grito femenino de la planta alta y como otra carrera se desata a la planta baja, los tacones y empujones se oyen en las escaleras.

-¡¿ahora qué?!- Grito slenderman con fastidio robándome el pensamiento, ¿ tan rápido se encargó de Jeff, ¿o solo lo dejo por la paz?.

-¡jane tiro mi colección!- Se quejaba la voz de Nina, lo sé por ese tono tan peculiar de voz…y porque es la única que grita en decibeles tan altos de ellas dos.

-¿eso es cierto jane?- pregunto slenderman con tono de reproche, como si fuera nuestro padre y le dijeran que uno de sus hijo rompió el vidrio del vecino, pero no es nuestro padre y no se rompió ningún vidrio…aun.

-si- se oyó la voz suave y calma de jane, tan diferente a la de Nina; muy diferentes ambas ¿será por eso que si jane no mata a Jeff terminara matando a Nina?, pues al paso que van, si.

-¡ve, ve!- Casi puedo jurar ver como la señala como niña pequeña-!haga algo!- ¿ve?, ¿haga?, ¿desde cuándo tanto respeto?, que va, eso solo cuando quiere algo.

Se oyó el suspiro cansado de slenderman- jane, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le pregunto con desgano.

-ya era demasiado insoportable- respondió calma. La admiro, desearía tener su paciencia.-ya llego al punto de cantar un "mantra"-ironizo con fastidio.

-¿Qué?- pregunto incrédulo. Y he ahí otra muestra más de ¿para qué mostrar expresión alguna, si otros lo pueden hacer por ti?, he ahí a slendy, parece que me lee la mente… ¿o si puede?

Diablos, estuvo cerca, por poco y Mario cae en la lava, debo dejar de divagar.

-¡solo tienes envidia!-

¿Aquí habrá una moneda?, ¿o era aquí?.

-¿envidia yo, de tu estúpido altar para el estúpido de Jeff?-

Joder, no era ahí, por poco y caigo, tengo que tener más cuidado.

-¡¿a quién le dices estúpido, estúpida?!-

¡¿Qué un koopa?!, ¡pero si ya pase ese nivel!.

-tú no me llamas estúpida, ridícula aduladora-

¡Yeah!, ¡di con el premio gordo!, ¡vengan con papa moneditas! Jajaja.

-¡es todo!-

Y unos golpes secos se oyeron ocasionando que me desconcentrara y el pobre Mario cayera…de nuevo.

Respira, respira, inhala, exhala…

-¡sepárense ahora!- oigo gritar al mayor de la casa.

Por curiosidad me levanto un poco y volteo atrás del sillón al pasillo, vi como jane y Nina se peleaban en el suelo. Me recuerda a esos programas que los pervertidos de Jeff, Jack y a veces slenderman ven en el cale por evento y no me dejan ver por ser "muy joven". Estupideces.

Me acomodo mejor volteándome por completo poniéndome de rodillas medio parado sosteniéndome del respaldo del sillón rojo, ahora puedo observar mejor como las chicas pelean y como slenderman trata inútilmente de separarlas; eso es rencor de años, es bueno que lo dejen salir, por su bien…y el de todos.

-¡suéltame bruja!-grito Nina mientras intentaba que jane dejara de jalarle el cabello y rasgara su cara con sus uñas, gracias a zalgo no tenían sus cuchillos, no sería muy bonito.

-oblígame- respondió mientras esquivaba un arañazo de las super afiladas uñas de Nina.

No lo había notado hasta ahora, pero aparte de herirse en cara, brazos y todo lo que se pueda, se están… ¿desvistiendo?, si, eso, ya jane tenía el vestido levantado cubriendo lo esencial pero mostrando sus piernas. Y Nina no estaba mejor, pues su falda no la salvaba y pues…digamos que son lilas.

Empiezo a sentir que algo falta, algo molesto, algo medio idiota medio imbécil…algo, algo con un cuchillo…que va, podría ser cualquiera en esta casa. Me encojo de hombros y tomo asiento otra vez. ¿Ahora que jugare?, tal vez…

-¡BEN deja eso y ayúdame!- oigo a slenderman gritarme. Resoplo con fastidio mientras con el mayor desgano e inconformidad existente suelto mi control y me paro, avanzo caminado hasta ellos (que no están muy lejos), mientras los veo sin interés.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto con un tono de voz que confirma todo lo anterior. No soy idiota y sé que pasa (casi siempre), pero es parte de mi personalidad, me encanta joder gente.

-¡toma a jane!-me indico mientras él tomaba a Nina de la cintura y empujaba a jane con uno de sus pies.

Obedecí, tomando a jane de los hombros mientras la ayudaba a pararse. Ella se levantó y soltó un leve "gracias" mientras se acomodaba el vestido y el cabello lo mejor que podía.

-¡suélteme, suélteme, suélteme!- gritaba y pataleaba Nina en los brazos del ente, mientras este la retenía -¡déjame quitarle esas extensiones que tiene!- seguía gritando mientras estiraba los brazos en una señal de querer tomar algo.

Jane la ignoro, no alcanzo a entender si consiente o inconscientemente, pues ellas pasaban mucho tiempo juntas (compartían cuarto) y tal vez ya había aprendido a no intentar matarla. Creo.

-¿Qué pasa?-se oyó una voz espectral, carente de vida, la voz de un fantasma sin duda.

Y así, ante todos en el pasillo apareció la espectral figura de Jack, con su sudadera, pantalón y mascara como siempre, se encontraba sosteniendo un plato con un sanwich -¿Por qué tienes un sanwich?- pregunte curioso señalando lo antes mencionado, mientras los demás incluso Jack, posaban su vista en el plato con comida.

- ¿porque, no puedo tener uno?- pregunto viéndome a la defensiva. Creo, es difícil saber con esa mascara que se trae todo el tiempo, pero lo intuyo por su tono de voz.

Pude sentir como tres pares de ojo posaron su vista del sanwich a mí parando su discusión. Por el momento.

-¿no puedes tener uno?- le devolví la pregunta fingiendo demencia. Es fácil confundir a Jack es muy olvidadizo, seguro que ni se acordaba que tenía un sanwich en la mano.

Ahora los espectadores pusieron su vista en Jack.

-¿no puedo?- pregunto con duda mientras me miraba como quien pide permiso.

-no-le respondí yo alzando los hombros, simulando que no sabía de qué hablaba.

-¿no, que?- siguió con la duda preguntándome confundido. Reprimí una sonrisa.

- no puedes tener un sanwich-le aclare con porte de sabio. Recto, con la barbilla en alto viéndolo directo.

-¿no puedo tener un sanwich?- volvió a preguntarme tragándose todo el cuento.

-¿no?, que mal- cambie mi semblante a uno más compasivo, viéndolo como si se hubiera perdido algo importante. Y así era, la repartición de cerebros.

- ¿mal?, ¿Qué está mal?- su duda y confusión eran palpables en él. Se rasco su cabeza sin comprender del todo mientras me veía expectante.

- ¿algo está mal?- ahora yo actué como quien no sabe la cosa, junte las cejas y lo vi como si no supiera a que se refería. El solo ladeo la cabeza incrédulo y murmuro un claro "¿Qué?" sin comprender el tema en sí ; los otros voltean a ver como si fuera un partido de tenis , volteando la cabeza cada vez que uno respondía las incoherencias del otro.

-sabes, creo que tenía que ver con un sanwich- le informe mientras ponía un dedo bajo mi barbilla y miraba el techo. Creo que necesita una remodelación.

-¿un sanwich?- dijo y vio el que tenía en el plato- ¡tengo un sanwich!- grito feliz señalandolo, casi brincando de alegría.

-¡¿enserio?!- grito" interesado" para luego cambiar mi semblante a uno serio – pero se supone que no puedes tener uno.

-¿no puedo?- pregunto sorprendido y desilusionado. Pobre, casi me siento mal por él. Pero dije casi.

-no, es malo-dije como si realmente importara viéndolo serio. Era para reírse en su cara, como si a alguien en esta casa le importara que fuera bueno o malo.

Pude escuchar la risa nada disimulada de Nina, pero Jack ni lo noto, él está nervioso ante "la aclaración de su crimen".

-¿a, sí?- vio al sanwich -¡toma te lo regalo!- acto seguido extendió el plato hacia mí, lo tome y el desapareció atravesando una pared. Sonreí abiertamente mientras oía las risas contenidas de fondo. Le di una mordida al sanwich que ahora sabia era de jamón.

- a todo esto ¿y Jeff?-se oyó la pregunta de Nina, quien seguía sujetada por slenderman, quien soltó un suspiro de fastidio mientras jane alzaba una ceja curiosa y yo seguía comiendo mi sanwich, si, ahora es mío, mi trabajo me costó.

- murió por la patria- fue su respuesta en un tono cansino. Ahora hasta yo alce una ceja ante tan barata escusa.

- ¡ Qué?!- grito Nina alterada y asustada- ¡es imposible!- se quejó molesta mientras se zarandeaba en los brazos del trajeado.

- nada es imposible- dijo slenderman mientras se la llevaba todavía bien sujeta escaleras arriba aun ante las protestas y gritos que clamaban explicaciones, siendo ignorada y llevada a su habitación.

Jane y yo nos quedamos parados siguiéndolos con la mirada hasta que ya se perdieron. Di otro mordisco mientras oía un suspiro cansado a mi lado proveniente de ella.

-yo voy- dijo con desgano y cedió la media vuelta yendo hasta el perchero alado de la puerta y tomaba su abrigo (para variar negro), abrió la puerta con desgano - solo espero que no esté muy arriba esta vez - alcance a escuchar antes de que serrara la puerta tras de sí.

No dije nada, solo di otro mordisco y me retire de nuevo al sofá.

Con paso calmo tome asiento y me quede por un momento viendo la pantalla en "stop" del video juego; no se oye nada (lo cual sucede muy pocas veces) y cierro los ojos disfrutando ese momento de paz que san zalgo me brindaba. Sonreí de medio lado, suspire y abrí los ojos mientras oprimía "play".

Yo nunca pude entender el afán de Mario por rescatar a la princesa, es decir, al final ni el gracias le da, se va, "caput", después de que el pobre cruzo mares, montañas, desiertos !y enfrento a una tortuga gigante!, y todo para que la muy bich se valla de nuevo a su castillo a darse la gran vida. ¿Qué no hay consideración de un pobre hombre que se enfrenta aun ardua búsqueda por una mal agradecida princesa?, ¿Qué no hay más reconocimiento después de tan largo viaje?, después de todas las trampas, monstros, ¡después de todos los jarrones rotos!, ni las malditas piedras…

Inhala, exhala, inhala…exhala…

Bueno, creo que me fui un poco del tema, es solo un video juego, nada más.

No debo de alterarme. Mordí mi sanwich y seguí con el juego.

"malditas princesas insensibles"

-¡no necesitaba tu ayuda plana!-se oyó la voz de Jeff quejándose seguido de un azote de puerta.

Los pazos y gritos se dirigían a la sala.

-¿a, no?- ironizo jane- entonces imagino que estabas colgando de cabeza en la copa de ese árbol de 20 metros por diversión.

-¡no mientas eran 18 metros! Y ¡si, podía yo solo!-se defendía infantil mente Jeff. Si algo lo molestaba aparte de los colores alegres, la gente que no le hace caso (odiar a jane es cosa aparte), es admitir estar equivocado, ¡y no se diga de aceptar ayuda!, es demasiado orgulloso…que va, es demasiado infantil.

- si claro- jane lo reto irónica como ella sola mientras los pazos de ella y los de Jeff llegaban a la sala.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude notar que Jeff tenía la sudadera y cabello desordenado, con rastro de ramas y tierra (seguro de la caída) en el cuerpo.

-cree lo que quieras bruja- soltó molesto dejándose caer en el sofá de la derecha mientras jane se sentaba con calma a mi lado, con un buen tramo de espacio, ella sabía que no me gustaba que invadieran mi espacio personal y menos si estaba jugando.

Y luego de eso mágicamente hubo un momento de silencio…

-¡jeff!-

Que Nina se dio la tarea de romper.

Nina seguía gritando su nombre mientras corría escaleras abajo (sus tacones ruidosos chocaban con la medara en un traqueteo escandaloso) -¡sabía que era imposible que murieras!- de pronto Nina ya estaba a la derecha sujetando a Jeff del cuello, mientras este la veía con una cara de fastidio al igual que jane y yo.

-s-s-suéltame- apenas se alcanzaba a quejar Jeff ante el potente agarre de la loca de coleta, e inútilmente intentaba alejarla de él empujándola, sin mucho éxito. Nunca subestimes a una fangirl.

-¡ya déjame!- NUNCA.

-¡sabía que era imposible que murieras!- le ignoraba ella, tan ensimismada que ni cuenta se daba que le estaba asfixiando al pobre.

-¡jeff!- pero el grito molesto de slenderman rompió el "reencuentro", Jeff ni raudo ni perezoso empujo a Nina con una fuerza que creo yo que ni él sabía que tenía y emprendió la huida.

La pobre solo se quedó en el suelo, enfurruñada con el trajeado por haber arruinado su "momento".

slenderman salió de-no-se-donde gritando y alegando algo sobre "maldito mocoso, tiene el descaro de volver" mientras agitaba sus tentáculos iracundo tras de Jeff que había salido disparado por la ventana directo al oscuro bosque (pues ya eran como las 10 PM).

Nina no dejaba de quejarse, los demás creepy llegaron extrañados y empezaron con sus teorías tratando de explicar semejante alboroto, "que si jeff avía embarazado jane y slenderman lo quería castrar", "que Nina era la amante quien también esperaba un hijo suyo", o que "slenderman estaba celoso de lo antes mencionado", todos ellos alegando que su teoría era la correcta armando un alboroto en la sala.

-si tomas el tubo que sigue llegaras aun nivel subterráneo-me aconsejo jane, quien al parecer ignoraba los estúpidos y nada congruentes comentarios de atrás. Le sonreí en respuesta, así las cosas no parecían tan malas, hasta cierto punto soportables.

-¿alguien ha visto mi sanwich?-pregunto Jack apareciendo boca abajo del techo.

Suspire frustrado.

Solo Ignóralos…

* * *

bien, esta a sido mi segundo one-shot en FF, la verdad es uno de los trabajos cómicos que he echo (los cuales la verdad no son muchos XD), espero que lo tomen como lo que es un fanfic de humor, sin afan de ofender a nadie, solo fue echo para pasar un buen rato :).

asi que si tienen sujerencias y/o correciones aganmelo saber para pode mejorar.


End file.
